dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Ginyu (Universe 8)
This Captain Ginyu is from Universe 8, and he is DBM's current "mystery character" where nobody knows where, or for that matter "who", he is, as it is hinted that he is somewhere hidden in the body of one of Frieza's own men. Background A once low-ranking soldier working in Frieza's planet trade organisation, Ginyu was a mutant with the unique Body Change ability. Using the technique, he possessed a powerful alien demon on one of the planets he was assigned to. With his newfound power, Ginyu quickly rose up in the ranks as Frieza's elite and bodyguard, even leading a group of mercenaries known as the Ginyu Force. Before the Ginyu Force was formed, Ginyu competed with Salza for the position as Frieza's second-in-command. After a hard-fought battle, Ginyu was able to defeat Salza and earn his position. However, thirty years before the events of the tournament, two incredibly powerful Saiyans wrecked havoc on Frieza's palace, destroying it completely along with the rest of the planet. Frieza, however, entered his original form and quickly dispatched the Saiyans. But he was still bitter and angered at the loss of his palace. Ginyu, wanting to spare his men from Frieza's wrath, takes full responsibility for being unable to contain the Saiyans. This results in him being mortally wounded by his master. A soldier named AROP was tasked to burn the body, but the soldier switched bodies with the dying Ginyu. Now with a new healthy body, Ginyu secretly switched bodies with many, more powerful soldiers, killing off his victims to ensure that they would not figure out his identity. Who he is or where he is now is currently unknown. Biography Not much is know about the Ginyu of this universe, except for the fact that Frieza and the other members fo the World Trade Organization thought that Ginyu was long dead. The reader is first informed of Ginyu's presence by Bardock, who experiences a strange vision of a future where Frieza in his floating chair, stating aloud that Ginyu is not dead after all meaning that in one point in the future he would take acknowledge of it. Frieza was made aware of Ginyu's possible survival when Buu questioned him on whether or not any other members of U8 had the ability to switch bodies. Frieza firmly denied this, and Buu revealed to Frieza that one of the members of his universe is in the wrong body, putting Frieza in great discomfort. Gallery Frieza_Buu.png|Buu revealing to Frieza the possible presence of Ginyu among his group. U8_Incident_color.png|A major incident occurred on universe 8 involving Captain Ginyu, his team and Frieza, it seems that a rogue saiyan broke free on Frieza's empire capital and Ginyu and his men were not capable of stopping him to from wiping out the entiry city. Apparently Ginyu was "killed" right on the spot by a furious Frieza after taking full responsability for his team`s failure. dbm_0536_by_homolagabor-d4uufop.jpg|Frieza inflicting mortal damage on Captain Ginyu's body with a Death beam before concentrating on which of his men is really Ginyu. ginyu_maybe.png|Ginyu??? Category:Universe 8 Category:Male Category:Magicians